herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Mistress, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic era. She was portrayed by Orli Shoshan in Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith. Grey DeLisle voiced her in Star Wars: Clone Wars, who also voiced Padmé Amidala, Mandy, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Tootie, Kimiko Tohomiko, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Lor McQuarrie, Frankie Foster, Sam Manson, Miss Viola, Yumi Yoshimura, Frida Suárez, Wubbzy, Wonder Woman, Kitty Katswell, Arcee, Nova Terra, Carmelita Fox, Arkham Catwoman, her Injustice incarnation, Moon Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, and Maz Kanata in EA's Battlefront 2. Tasia Valenza voiced her in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, who also voiced Poison Ivy in the Arkham series. Susan Eisenberg voiced the character in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, who also voiced Wonder Woman, her Injustice incarnation, and Gearshift. Biography Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Mistress Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening Battle of Geonosis on Geonosis. In addition, Mistress Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Stationed there during the initiation of Operation: Knightfall, Ti escaped with her life when the Temple and the Republic fell into the hands of the Sith Lords. Fleeing Coruscant and traveling from world to world, Ti finally landing on Felucia with the orphaned Padawan Maris Brood. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Brood and the local Force-sensitive Jungle Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. Mistress Ti was eventually tracked by Darth Vader who sent his secret Sith apprentice, Galen Marek to kill her. Starkiller and Shaak Ti engaged in a vicious duel, ending when an injured Ti toppled into the Ancient Abyss. Personality Shaak Ti is the beautiful Jedi Mistress. She is also wise, kind, agile, smart, loving, motherly, and compassionate. According to Mace Windu, she is "as beautiful as a flower, yet as deadly as viper". Physical appearance As a Jedi Mistress, she wears a dress consisting of both a floor-length dark crimson skirt and long-sleeved black shirt with lower-cut neckline that shows her breast cleavage. Beneath her skirt are her dark sienna trousers. She wears a thin sienna scarf with circle print that should extend down to about knee-length. She also sports a brown leather belt with gold rectangle buckle and a calf-length leather sash with orange and silver designs that hangs down her belt. She also dons a brown Jedi robe with a hood that she never puts on her head and matching Jedi boots. As Chieftain after she sneaked away from the Great Jedi Purge to Felucia, she wears a cream backless top with a deep V-front (that shows both her bare back and shoulders) and brown straps around her midriff that seem to accentuate her breasts and bellybutton. She has both a tan loincloth (which only covers her groin) and homemade briefs. She also sports a bit of gray cloth wrapped around her feet (that shows both her bare toes and heels) and most of it around both leg calves (that shows her right knee) and left forearm (with a couple silver spikes on it). Brown straps she's tied around her lekku and montrals are long enough that they almost reach the ground behind her. She carries white stripes of war paint marked on both her bare arms and thighs and silver toenails with each black line on one when goes half barefoot. She also dons a white tooth necklace, silver chains around her waist, 3 gold thin bracelets on her right wrist, and silver armband on her upper right arm. Appearances *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–05) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008–13) *''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Episode VII'' (as her Force spirit) Gallery Shaak_Ti_EPII.jpeg|Shaak Ti during the Battle of Geonosis ShaakTiWebstrip.jpg|Shaak Ti in The Force Unleashed ShaakTi-TCW.jpg|Shaak Ti in Star Wars: The Clone Wars tumblr_lyyd7k3HBM1qcznywo1_1280.png|Shaak Ti as appeared in the Clone Wars 2D animated series Shaak_Ti_death.jpg|Shaak Ti's non canon death Shaak Ti death cw.jpeg|Shaak Ti killed by Anakin Skywalker in a Force vision seen by Yoda Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Antagonists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Telekinetics Category:Wise Category:Honorable Category:Mentor Category:Victims Category:Female Category:Martyr Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sympathetic Category:Samurais Category:Elementals